starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kessel
*Pabol Sleheyron *Salto de CorduraStar Wars: Smuggler's Guide |distancia= |dia= |año= |clase= |diametro= |atmosfera=RespirableStar Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión |clima=Cálido |gravedad= |terreno=Estériles minas de especias en el norte, exuberantes santuarios en el sur''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' |agua= |interes=*Minas de especias de Kessel **Mina de especias K76 |flora= |fauna= |especies= |otrasespecies=*Dwuni *Gigoranos *Humanos *Pykes *Twi'leks *Wookiees |idioma= |gobierno=Monarquía |poblacion= |gentilicio= |ciudades= |imports=Esclavos |exports=*Coaxium *Especias *KessolinaHan Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial *Piedra de Kessel |afiliacion=*Imperio Galáctico *Sindicato Pyke *Familia real de Kessel}} Kessel era un planeta dentro del Torbellino Akkadés que albergaba minas de especias. Además, exportaba coaxium y piedras nativas. Mientras que el hemisferio norte de Kessel se dedicaba a la minería, el hemisferio sur del planeta albergaba exuberantes santuarios. Durante la Era Imperial, el Imperio Galáctico y el Sindicato Pyke dirigieron varias operaciones mineras que empleaban mano de obra esclava. Estas operaciones de minería de esclavos fueron atacadas por varias facciones del inframundo y rebeldes. Descripción El planeta Kessel estaba ubicado dentro del Torbellino Akkadés en el sector Kessel de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Gran parte del hemisferio norte del planeta estaba dedicado a la extracción de especias, coaxium y piedras nativas. Por otro lado, el hemisferio sur de Kessel albergaba exuberantes santuarios. Historia Durante años, el Sindicato Pyke se ocupó de las especias extraídas de Kessel, utilizando contrabandistas y capitanes de cargueros para entregarlas a las familias criminales de Coruscant. El Imperio Galáctico también llevaba a cabo una operación minera, empleando numerosos esclavos, incluyendo a los wookiees, para cosechar especias. Mientras tanto, la familia real de Kessel vivía en exuberantes santuarios en el hemisferio sur del planeta, haciendo la vista gorda ante las brutales condiciones de trabajo en las minas del hemisferio norte. En el 10 ABY, el capo del Sindicato Pyke Quay Tolsite operaba una mina de coaxium en el planeta que estaba conformada por trabajadores esclavos. Durante una misión para obtener coaxium a fin de llevarlo al señor del crimen del Alba Escarlata Dryden Vos, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Qi'ra y la droide L3-37 liberaron a los mineros esclavos y droides del Sindicato Pyke. Luego escaparon al Torbellino Akkadés a bordo del carguero del contrabandista y apostador Lando Calrissian, el Halcón Milenario. Siendo perseguido en el espacio por cazas TIE Imperiales y cazas estelares pesados TIE, Solo voló el Halcón a través del peligroso Cúmulo Las Fauces. A pesar de ser atacado por un summa-verminoth, Han Solo y su equipo lograron completar el Corredor de Kessel en doce parsecs. thumb|200x200px|left|Kessel hacia el 5 ABY. En el 5 ABY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico coloca los sucesos de Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión, que representa la misión de liberar a los prisioneros wookiees, en el 5 ABY. los Espectros rescataron a varios prisioneros wookiee de la mina de especias K76. Durante la misión, el antiguo Padawan Jedi Kanan Jarrus se identificó como un Jedi encendiendo su sable de luz, llamando la atención del Gran Inquisidor. Poco antes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, cuando el Imperio abordó la nave estelar Tantive IV, que transportaba a la Princesa Leia Organa en una misión secreta para la Alianza Rebelde, el droide de protocolo llamado C-3PO expresó temor de que él y su compañero, R2-D2, fueran enviados a las minas de especias de Kessel.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Entre bastidores El planeta Kessel fue mencionado por primera vez en la película de 1977 [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. Su primera aparición canónica fue en Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión, el estreno de la serie animada de televisión Star Wars Rebels. La serie utilizó diseños y conceptos creados para Kessel por George Lucas, creador de Star Wars, quien desarrolló su apariencia, cultura y economía. Kessel es visto por primera vez en el estreno de la película de Star Wars Rebels, donde se muestra al planeta sin nubes a su alrededor. En Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars, que tiene lugar antes de Rebels, se muestra que el infame Corredor de Kessel es la única entrada al planeta a través de una nube que rodea el planeta minero. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Oscuridad'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 4'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 5'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Tales from Vader's Castle 3'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Han & Chewie'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Han Solo 1'' *''Doctora Aphra 8'' *''Doctora Aphra 20'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II' *''Poe Dameron 23'' *''Pirate's Price'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' * *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: El Borde Exterior'' * *''Rebel Starfighters Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imagem #1 * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Kessel Categoría:Mundos esclavistas Categoría:Mundos productores de especias Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del sector Kessel Categoría:Planetas mineros